imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:♥DarkWind♥/All This Voting and Stuff
Okay I have litterally come to the point when I...am...going...to...EXPLODE!!!! THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL AND ITS SO ANNOYING!!! This is mostly me yelling at kit and yada yada yada -____-" @Kit (yeah with one t cuz im SUPER PIST OFF AT YOU): If you think Iced is gone. check her message wall or namel's. She personally didn't want anybody to know that she was gone because she thought it might spread PANIC and possibly she saw that it would lead to THIS. And for your idea, I got somethng that'd make you super happy! Leave me OUT of it. Why? Because I don't think we need a "council" to decide this stuff. Weren't we doing perfectly fine before? Do we need a new leader? NO! We are FINE without a "leader". Kit this is a WIKI and we're not like a government -__-" This is just my feelings about all this bull shit and why can't we just MOVE ON. Just edit, mantain pages and shit and have fun. Isn't that the reason of any WIki? To have fun and share information with other people. But NOW, you're treating it like we've crumbled somehow and ranting that we need a new "leader". I know that that means we're a "community" but I just hate that you're suggesting turn it into like a government. We don't have to be so serious and stuff. Why can't we just have fun?! @Kit again: Okay continuing...ehh where was I? Oh yeah, can we just like all forget this polls and stuff and just have fun like we used to...? I know you'll come up with this crazy comment and start yelling at me and stating your part and etc. But HONESTLY Kit, where did you get this crazy idea?! And why do you disapprove of me being a Bearu?! What do you think I'll do! TURN THE WHOLE WIKI INTO ADMINS?! Honestly, I'm not THAT crazy -___- And that's my point and I WILL NOT participate in the poll and shit. If you guys go with it, SAY BYE BYE TO DARKWIND. Don't make me influence your decision. Just go on with your "idea" and see how it works out. And Kit, if you're saying I'm crazy, I'M NOT. I'm just trying to say that the purpose of the Wiki is to have fun and ICED IS NOT GONE. She may seem like it, but she's checking...And I know you're going to burst and start yelling on stuff I can perdict you would say. Honestly, I'm looking forward to what you're going to say. And when you're done reading this, feel free to yell at me and do other stuff I can forsee. But here's WHAT: 1. If the decision is agreed on and we will go on with the counci, I'm packing my bags. 2. DO NOT LET MY DECISON INFUENCE YOUR CHOICE. 3. Just leave me ALONE in general. The only people I even want to see on this WIki is like Banana, Snow, Snw, Catson and Namel. I will ignore all the other people...and that's final. ~ DarkWind (talk) Category:Blog posts